


A Fool to Believe

by bhsbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhsbaby/pseuds/bhsbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken directly from the prompt- Sam's never really forgiven the angels for not being the creatures he thought he was praying to. Borderline PWP, but there's some angst here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fool to Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fandom stuff](http://bhsbaby.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%20stuff), [fiction](http://bhsbaby.livejournal.com/tag/fiction), [spn ramblings](http://bhsbaby.livejournal.com/tag/spn%20ramblings)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** A Fool to Believe  
**Author:** [](http://bhsbaby.livejournal.com/profile)[**bhsbaby**](http://bhsbaby.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Castiel  
**Rating:** NC-17 because AHOY SMUT!  
**Summary:** Taken directly from the prompt- Sam's never really forgiven the angels for not being the creatures he thought he was praying to. Borderline PWP, but there's some angst here too.  
**AN/Warnings:** For the amazing and delightful [](http://emerald-embers.livejournal.com/profile)[**emerald_embers**](http://emerald-embers.livejournal.com/) who purchased my services for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/help_haiti/profile)[**help_haiti**](http://community.livejournal.com/help_haiti/) auction and community. I'm not really sure why ;) but I'm glad she did! I hope this works for you! I had a whole like half a story for one of her other prompts but this just RAILROADED me when the latest episode aired. As such, there are def spoilers for 5.14 here. A giant thank you to [](http://watermaline.livejournal.com/profile)[**watermaline**](http://watermaline.livejournal.com/) for the quick once over! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

Sam sat staring at the walls of the panic room. He hadn't been visited by those long dead this time, or tormented by himself from days gone by, or even Dean. It was Lucifer who taunted Sam this time around, and someone claiming to be Michael. Zachariah and Gabriel came to belittle him, to tell him he was weak and would give in eventually. Ruby and Uriel told Sam that his agreement was inevitable. When he called out to Dean and Castiel for help against these assaults, there was nothing. His hallucinations laughed at him, saying that neither would come to his rescue and he needed to just give in. Sam was beginning to get really sick of the whole world telling him what he needed or what he would end up doing with his life.

With the constant barrage of entities parading in and out of the room, it took a moment for Sam to realize that Castiel was actually there. He was standing opposite the door, hands tucked into his coat pockets. Anyone else would have been leaning against the wall. He looked at Sam sprawled loosely on the cot they'd placed in the panic room for him, his expression wavering between unfettered determination and extreme sympathy. It was almost too much for Sam, to see Castiel's eyes looking at him with such pity.

His voice was coarse, his throat barely wanting to work when he asked, "What do you want, Castiel?"

"Dean went outside to get some air. He's upset about placing you in here again, and he needed to distance himself. I wanted to see how you were fairing." His eyes sank to the floor, seeming to search for the next thing to say.

"I see," Sam said. He stretched his arms over his head and then stood from the cot. "Well you see, I'm being taunted by what seems to be the entirely heavenly host and some demons, too." Castiel's eyebrows knit together and Sam clarified. "You know. In my head." Castiel nodded and Sam continues. "And you know the worst part of it, Cas?"

"No. Tell me."

"The angels and the demons? They're telling me the same thing." Sam closed the distance between himself and Castiel, forcing the angel to take a step back against the wall. "They're telling me I'll give in. It's starting to get confusing this whole angels versus demons thing." He continued to close in on Castiel, using his height to his full advantage. Of course Castiel didn't even flinch, his face the picture of calm despite the very large man pressed into his space. Sam slammed his hand against the wall, just to the right of Castiel's ear.

"I used to pray to angels, Cas. I used to beg and hope for their protection. I used to think they were watching over Dean and I, hell, he said mom used to say it and I believed him. I thought you guys were benevolent and wise. That something had to be out there to counteract all the evil hell we went through." Sam laughed, a startled, angry, bitter laugh. "And imagine how happy I was to discover I was right? Angels did exist, and they saved Dean and maybe, just maybe, there was something good in the world."

Sam could feel it as Castiel shuddered beneath him. "Good things do happen," Castiel said in a shaky, but not fearful voice.

Sam laughed again. "Right, they do. Except not to me. It's destiny, you see, for me to give in. I'm always told, by the entities I held in such great esteem that I am inherently evil." He slammed his other hand on the other side of Castiel's face, effectively framing and pinning the angel in one motion. "So you understand why it's a little confusing, don't you, Cas?"

"I can see where confusion would arise, yes." Castiel stared hard at Sam's face, and then brought his hands up to move Sam's cloying presence away. His hands are snatched from in front of his face, and pressed solidly into the wall above his head. Sam leaned in close, pressed fully into Castiel now, and whispered into his ear.

"I know you let me out." He felt as Castiel gave token gestures of resistance. "I also know you can make me move any time with just a thought, so I think you want this." Castiel let loose a stuttery breath and pushed back against the wall.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked, challenge simmering in his voice. Sam surged forward, bodily pushing into Cas and gripping his wrists even tighter.

"Shut up," Sam said as he leaned in for a bruising kiss. Castiel met him with equal force, biting forcefully at Sam's lower lip. He's rewarded with a harsh push from Sam's hips and a growl from his gut. Castiel pushed away from the wall and forced Sam across the tiny room onto the cot in the middle of it. He shoved Sam onto the cot with his body and landed hard on top of him, wrists still gripped in Sam's hands. He slid up Sam's body and brought his knees around the larger man's hips, straddled him and used Sam's occupied hands to his advantage.

Castiel brought his mouth down, clamped onto Sam's collar bone and bit roughly, seeking to draw blood and mark him. Sam bucked up beneath Cas, and he felt his cock slide against the slippery fabric of Castiel's slacks, the denim of his own jeans acting as an inhibitor against true friction. He let go of Castiel's wrists, jumped a little as the angel repositioned himself with his hands planted above Sam's shoulders, and grabbed Castiel's hips. Sam pulled down Castiel and ground up at the same time. He moaned at the delicious contact, and tightened his hold on Castiel's hips.

Then there was nothing between them. Where there had been cloth, there was skin touching skin. Sam paused his ministrations and looked up at Castiel. "There was too much clothing," Cas said and he pushed down in Sam's grip, determined to resume their motions.

Sam shifted his grip, encircling both his and Castiel's lengths in one giant hand and stroked fervently. Castiel shuffled forward a bit and pulled Sam's hand from him. Then there was nothing but warmth and somehow wet surrounding Sam's cock.

"Are you sure?" he asked, though it seemed kinda redundant considering he was already fully buried in Castiel. He'd been met with a grunt as Cas rose up and back down, a rough and jerky pace. There was no concern for prep or delicacy as Sam felt Castiel's breath quicken, and as his body became flushed and red with effort. Sam brought his hand down and closed it around Castiel's cock. He matched within two strokes the pace Castiel had set, and they had both started to pick things up, desperately needing to finish what had been started.

Sam's eyes fluttered shut, his balls tightened and pulled close to his body, and he felt as Cas' did the same. He felt the softness of Castiel constrict tightly around himself and then the fluid stickiness that followed. Cas slowed, not entirely in control of his motions, so Sam moved his hands, tacky with Castiel's come, to his hips and started bucking hard and fast into him. Three strokes and he too was finished. Sam let go of his hips and collapsed sweating onto the cot. Castiel disengaged himself from Sam, the lower half of his body hanging entirely off the cot. Sam stood, searching for his clothes. He's in them again, clean, the next moment. His eyes crossed to Castiel, who was again fully clothed and sitting on the bed.

"Was this what you needed, Sam?" Cas asked. Sam paused for a moment and then sat back down onto he cot. Castiel stood, leaving room for Sam to stretch out.

"No," he sighed, "How about you?" There wasn't a reply but for the flutter of wings.

_   
**A Fool To Believe-NC-17-Sam/Cas**   
_


End file.
